The Change
by OsuwariKagome
Summary: The Change.. : Read to  find out.*wink*
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHANGE**

**Kagome goes back to her era nd finds something that will change some things…**

Kagome: "CMON! Just 2 days please! Its been a long time!"

Shippo:"Cmon inuyasha. Don't be such a selfish dog."

*PUNCH*

Shippo:"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Inuyasha:"Who you calling a dog?"

Kagome:"Please?"

Inuyasha:"Keh! You always go there, whatever come in 2 days or I will come to get you!"

Kagome:" Thanks inuyasha."

Inuyasha:"Just hurry up and go before I change my mind."

Kagome:"Bye guys!"

And with that i jumped in. When I got there I ran into the house just to see mom,Sota and grampa..i didn't realize I missed them that much.

Kagome:"Im back!"

Mom:"Kagome dear! Your back!"

Sota:"Sister!"

Grampa:"Oh Kagome!"

I went and hugged tight all of them.

Buyo:"mew!"

Kagome:"Sorry Buyo,I forgot about you."

Everybody was so..so..happy. But me? Well,I was happy to see my family again but…inuyasha.. _NO KAGOME STOP! Just 2 days without ._ I smiled at my thought.

Mom:"Kagome what do you want to eat?"

Kagome:"Nothing mom! Imma go upstairs now."

I ran upstairs in my room and I fall on the bed. _Ah my dear bed,I missed you the most.. _

I rolled around the room and the I realized.. HOW **MUCH **I MiSSED THE SCHOOL?

Kagome:"ahhh! I need to learn and and and..hey,I will enjoy this "holiday" and don't go to school."

I left the room not knowing what to do and bump into someone.

Kagome:"Mom,im you okay?"

Mom:"Yes,Kagome.I'm fine."

I looked at her just to be sure she is okay and I saw something,a strange box.

Kagome:"What is in that box?"

Mom:"Umm…It's a.. *sigh* I think its time to tell you."

Kagome:"Tell me what?"

Mom:"This *opens the box and takes a necklace* Your father necklace."

Kagome:"M-My father necklace?"

Mom:" this *takes a tiara from the box* your grand grand grand grand mother tiara."

Kagome:"And what should I do with those?"

Mom:"They're very 's what I heard,and you never knew how your father was killed right?"

Kagome:"Yeah."

Mom:"Well,you know the well that you go to the feudal era? Your father was going there too. But one day..he never came back."

Kagome:"You mean he was dead? Who killed him?"

Mom:"Well,after we finally realized he will never come back,he came into one of my dreams and said that one demon named Naraku killed him."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it..NARAKU! Couldn't be anyone but him? Damn,damn,damn..DAMN IT. I felt my eyes watering.

Kagome:"Mom I swear on dads soul that I will make him **pay** for what he did."

Mom:"Oh Kagome.."

She hugged could he? He killed my father. I need to become powerful then ever and kill him with my own hands.

Kagome:"Mom,im really sorry but I have to go back this night."

Mom:"But you just came back..*sigh* I understand will miss you. *smile*."

I went back to my room and got a new backpack. A black one. The yellow one isn't good anymore. I put in the tiara and the necklace.

I took my bow and arrows and run back to the well. I jumped in. There was night too. So dark that I barely could see.

I didn't want to go back to others. Just not now. I ran into the other side [you know what I mean. The left was to Kaede's village and the other to nowhere...dk.]

I ran and ran and ran and ran..Till I heard something. A child screaming. I ran as fast as I could to where the screams came from and I found a child chased by a demon.I shot an arrow at he , I thought I was going to die too.

The child looked at me.I was a beautiful little girl.

Kagome:"Are you okay?"

Kid:"I'm fine,thank you."

Kagome:"Glad you are *smile*. "

I started to walk away…

Kid:"WAIT!"

I turned.

Kagome:"What?"

Kid:"I want you to come with my castle."

_Did I just heard castle?_

Kagome:"Castle?"

Kid:" will be come with me,Lady..?"

Kagome:"Kagome."

Kid:"Okay,Lady Kagome.I'm Akemi,thanks you for saving me again."

Kagome:"Its okay,Akemi.I'm the one glad I was around to save you."

Akemi smiles.I kept following her till I saw a big I mean **BIG **castle.

Akemi:"This is my home!"

My jaw drops.

Akemi:"Cmon!"

She dragged me to the castle…

_MEANWHILE.._

Miroku:"Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango:"Where,he always go when Kagomes back in her that tree,over there *points to a tree*."

Shippo:"That stupid dog is always sulking when she's not here."

Inuyasha:"What was that Shippo?"

Shippo:"That's why he always gets mad when Koga calls him mutt."

Inuyasha:"I heard you!"

Shippo:"And he says his not a dog.I mean nobody but a dog could hear us from that distance."

Inuyasha:"See,dogs are carnivors,you little runt!"

-End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

She dragged me in the walk and walk and walk and…

Akemi:"Mother! Father!"

Studdenly I couldn't move anymore,then a strange light came light was a man and a woman.

Woman:"Akemi dear! Where have you been? We were worried about you!"

Akemi:"Sorry mom,but this is..*turns around* Dad! Stop it! She saved my life."

Akemi's Parents:"Your life?"

Akemi:"Yes,I was looking in the forest and then I felt a strange aura..and then this demon came.."

Her mother started running and hugged her tight.

Woman:"Akemi dear are you alright?"

Akemi:"Im fine mom! Kagome-samma saved me."

I tried to smile but I just couldn't. I couldn't move!

Akemi:"Now,dad please release Kagome."

Man:"Fine.."

I suddenly could move my body.

Woman:"I apologize for my not very friendly."

Kagome:"It's okay."

Woman:"Thanks for saving my daughter,I'm Hitomi,and this is my husband,Kazuki."

Kagome:"Im glad I was around to save Akemi,and im Kagome."

Hitomi looked straight at me and asked.

Hitomi:"Are you a priestess?"

Kagome:"How did you know! You're a demon who wants to kill me! Back away!"

Hitomi laughed and said : "No darling. Your bow and arrows."

Kagome:"Oh,sorry.I just overreacted."

Hitomi:"Its I help you with anything?"

Kagome:",no! I mean I need something but..let it. Im gonna go !"

I started walking away.

Kazuki:"**Wait.**"

I voice scared the shit outta me. Is he going to kill me? I turned slowly around just to see a…**DEMON.**And a **CAT** demon.

Hitomi:"Kazuki.."

Kazuki:"Tell me what do you saved my daughter and I need to repay you."

Kagome:"No need to repay."

Kazuki:"I told you to tell me what do you need."

_Geez..this guy sounds like Sesshomaru._

Kagome:"Well,I want to become more all I want right now."

Kazuki:"Hitomi,could you help her with that?"

Hitomi smiled her bright was so beautiful.

Hitomi:"Come,Kagome.I will help you."

Kagome:"Thank you so much."

I followed her to a..i really don't know what was that but it was so beautiful.

_Meanwhile.._

Inuyasha:"GET BACK HERE!"

Shippo:"What kind of pet are you that cant catch anything,oh yes a stupid one."

*PUNCH* *PUNCH* "PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*

Shippo:"Waaaa! I miss Kagome!"

Miroku:"We do too, she will be back Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha:"Yeah,she said she will be back in two days and she better be."

Shippo:"Such a selfish dog! Bad dog!"

Inuyasha:"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Shippo:"N-N-Nothing.."

_Back to Kagome.._

She took her arrows and bow and shot at a tree from a demonic again and again and again to different trees.

Kagome:"What are you doing?"

She just smiled. I watched as she shot another arrow at the tree.A bright light came.I closed my eyes scared of what she did.i felt the light disappear so I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe purified ALL the forest and the forest was very big. I could feel the pure presence.

Kagome:"Wow,your way powerful then I will ever be."

Hitomi:"No, more powerful than me."

She said turning back to me. I was looking at her like she was crazy.

Kagome:"Me powerful than you? I don't think so."

Hitomi:"Kagome,I can feel from here your purification ,in person are pure."

Kagome:"Am i pure..?"

Hitomi:"Yes and yes you are powerful than me even more powerful than the Priestess Kikyo."

Kikyo? Me powerful than Kikyo? I mean seoursly now, I wanna be powerful but..

Kagome:"You know Kikyo?"

Hitomi:"Personally no,but I heard a lot about was the most powerful you can be better then her."

Kagome:"Thanks a what I need to do to become more powerful?"

Hitomi:"You need to practice at shooting. When you shot an arrow,became one with it. Guid it."

Kagome:"I'll try."

I took an arrow and shot at random happened so I looked at Hitomi.

Hitomi:"Good start,in 3 days you will be ready."

Kagome:"3 days? Cant it be earlier?"

Hitomi:"Only if you train all the night but I don't think you-"

Kagome:"Okay."

I started shooting and shooting…but still nothing.

Kagome:"Geez this is harder then it looks."

_With Inuyasha.._

I stared at the sky,its about the sun she will be ,we will start searching for Naraku does she always go to that weird era of hers? She needs to be here and help us! Women.. I slowly closed my eyes and a picture with kagome appeared. Crying..?

When was that? Then the flashback came..

_Inuyasha:"So are you sure that Naraku wont hurt you?"_

_Kikyo:"Yes,Till he has Oniguno's heart he wont lay a finger on me."_

_I hugged her. _

_Inuyasha:"NO! I will kill him so you wont need to fight anymore."_

_Kikyo:"Inuyasha.."_

_Inuyasha:"I swear I will protect you with my life."_

_And then I lean in,she did kissed.._

_Kikyo:"No,Inuyasha. I will fight."_

_With that she I look back,I..I saw Kagome with tears in her eyes. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. She ran away crying.. _

I pratically fall of the tree when I remembered that. And this is not the first time I hurt her,I made her cry going after Kikyo. I was the one who caused her pain. I looked up the sky and saw a shooting star,I closed my eyes to make a wish.._I wish Kagome to be happy. _Then..

Shippo:"Daydreaming huh?"

Inuyasha:"Me? Daydreaming? Your ridiculous!"

Shippo smirks.

Shippo:"Oh really? Your face was saying something else. *makes a kissy face*."

*PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH*

Shippo:"Waaa! Stop itt!"

*PUNCH*

Inuyasha:"Stupid!"

_To Kagome.._

I kept shooting and STILL nothing. I was starving. But no matter how hard I will work I'll become stronger.

Hitomi:"Eat this."

She said as she put some food near me.

Kagome:"Thank you."

Hitomi:"So? How's it going?"

Kagome:"Well,pretty I've got to go to continue my journey."

HitomI:"Tomorrow? Perfect."

Kagome:"Why is perfect?"

Hitomi:"Its perfect because my son will come to visit the castle and maybe he will help you."

Kagome:"If he is like his father I don't- "

HitomI:"Don't worry,he is not! He is very sweet." Hitomi thinks: _but he had a bit of an attitude.._

Kagome:"Okay then,I gotta go back to practice."

Hitomi:"Don't work that hard."

Kagome:"Cant promise anything!" I said with a smile on my face.

Hitomi walked back from where she came from.I kept my work up till…KABOOM! A big light came and I was trown to a tree. And that's the last thing I remember.

Hitomi:"Kagome,kagome!"

I slowly opened my eyes..

Kagome:"What- *I jumped* What happened?"

Hitomi:"You did it,Kagome! You became powerful! Your at the limit of ur power now!"

Kagome:"I did it? I did it! I DID IT!

I started jumping and dancing around. I DID IT I DID IT!.

Hitomi:"You should go take a rest now and you'll go tomorrow."

Kagome:"Right! Thanks you so much! I own you everything. *I hugged her*."

Hitomi:"Its my pleasure,Kagome! Now go to sleep."

I walked with Hitomi to my 'room'.As she was gone I fell on bed already sleeping.

-End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I waked up by the sun shining bright on my face.

Kagome:" *yawn* Well,today it's time to go!" I said with a bright smile.

I jumped happly but then this thought came _What am I gonna do with Inuyasha and the others? I need to avoid them for a while._ I nodded.

Hitomi:"KAGOME! COME HERE A BIT!"

I started running to where her voice worring is everythings I found her with some arrows and some clothes on her hands.

Hitomi:"Take this." She said giving me the arrows and the clothes.

Kagome:"Thank you but I have arrows and clothes."

Hitomi:"Those arrows are more stronger and with this dress you can make it through fire,same with the shoes."

Kagome:"Whoa…like a kimono of a fire rat?"

Hitomi:"Yes."

Kagome:"Thanks you so much! But why are giving them to me? Why are you helping me so much?"

Hitomi:"Kagome,I know that your after I think you can kill him with your power. Im just helping a bit. The power is in you." She said smiling at me.

Kagome:"Thanks you a lot. I own everything to you." I said hugging her.

Hitomi:"It was my pleasure."

Kagome:"I guess its time to go.."

Hitomi:"No ,wait! Wait for my son. He will go with you. Im sure of it."

Kagome:"Okay."

She went to wait for her son till I was changing. It look awesome!

[ looked like this .com/fight_darkness/set?id=27507013 ]

After watching in the mirror 5 minutes who felt like 5 hours I went and sat next to was waiting patiently.

Hitomi:"He's coming."

Kagome:"How did you know that?"

Then the doors burst down. I screamed.

Sasuke:"Stop screaming!"

I looked at him. He was a cat demon but looked human too. Then it cam through my mind..

Kagome:"Are you a half demon?"

He glared at me.

Sasuke:"Got a problem with that woman?"

I backed away.

Hitomi:"Sasuke calm down! She's the one that I told you about." 

Sasuke:"Her? Are you sure?"

Hitomi nodded.

Kagome:"What about me?"

Sasuke:"Well,-"

Kagome:"WAIT, How did you two talk?"

Sasuke:"Stop interrupting me stupid!"

Hitomi:"SASUKE!" 

Sasuke pointed to me then to Sasuke.

Sasuke:"Whatever Im Sasuke."

Kagome:"I'm Kagome."

Sasuke:"I know that 's see what you got."

Kagome:"What do you mean-" 

He took me in his arms and pratically flew away.I let out a scream.

Sasuke:"Stop screaming would ya!"

Kagome:"I will when you will tell me where were going!"

Sasuke smirks.

Sasuke:"To see what are you made of."

Kagome:"WHAATT!" I screamed as he jumped to another tree.

Sasuke:"STOP SCREAMING DAMMIT!"

Kagome:"You're the only one screaming here!"

Sasuke growls.

He kept jumping from tree to tree. I was looking around then something catched my eye. Sasuke had cat ears and a tail. Okay he is annoying but those ears look so cute!

Sasuke:"Wacha' staring at?"

Kagome:"You have cat ears! Can i-" 

Sasuke:"Touch them? Just if you kill that demon over there." He said as we stoped and pointed to a demon.

Kagome:"Deal." I jumped off the tree and shot an arrow. KABOOM!

The demon was dust

Kagome:"Can I touch them now pleaaasee?" I said as I looked back at him.

Sasuke:"Fine." He says as he jumps next to me letting me touch them.

Kagome:"Awww fluffy!" I said as I touched them.

Sasuke:"Fluffy?" He says as his ears twitched.

Kagome:"Yep!"

Sasuke:"Feh!" He says turning away.

Kagome:"Your reminding me of someone." I smiled as I remember inuyasha.

Sasuke:"Who?" He said looking at me.

Kagome:"No it." I said walking away.

Sasuke:"Kagome wait! Tell me who!" He says following me.

Kagome:"I said forget it!"

Sasuke:"But, cmon tell me!"

Kagome:"Arrghh!"

_With Inuyasha.. _

Inuyasha:"What do you mean she came back?" I said hearing her mother saying that she went back last night.

Kagome's Mom: "Yes,inuyasha. She went back last night no longer when she arrived."

Inuyasha:"Thank you. I gotta go search for her."

Her mom nodded and went back to the so called 'kitchen'.Why did Kagome came back and didn't came to us? Something's wrong.. I jumped back through the well and there was the others waiting for me.

Miroku:"Where's Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha:"She wasn't there." I said thinking of where would her go.

Shippo:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T THERE?" He says jumping on my face.

Inuyasha:"Shippo get off me before I need to do it for you!" I said annoyed.

Shippo:"No until you tell us where is kagome!" He said getting closer.

Inuyasha:"Her mom said she came back last night." I said getting Shippo off my face.

Miroku:"You mean she came back here and didn't came to us?" Said Miroku looking worried.

Inuyasha:"Yeah.." I said getting Shippo off my foot.

Sango:"I wonder where would she go…" Said Sango glaring at Miroku for staring at her ass.

Inuyasha:"I don't know but let's go back to the village maybe she went there while we were gone."

Miroku&Sango nodded and started walking.

Inuyasha:"SHIPPO GET OFF MY FOOT!" I said moving my foot from left to right.

Shippo:"Its your fault that Kagome is gone! You always make her mad! You two-timing dog!" He said jumping off my foot and trowing a rock at my head.

I glared even if it HALF true. Im gonna kill this little fox.

Inuyasha:"Im gonna kill ya little fox!" I said as I started running after him.

Shippo:"WAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he started running away.

_Back to Kagome.._

I was walking through the forest with Sasuke cursing about me screaming,staring at his ears and so on till something grabed me.

Kagome:"WHATS THAT?" I said screaming.

Demon:"Your wrost nightmare sunshine." The demon said taking me away.

Sasuke:"KAGOME!" He said attacking the demon and killing it instantly.

Sasuke:"Are you alright?" He says as he helps me up.

Kagome:"Im fine thanks. I see your pretty strong." I said looking at him

Sasuke:"Well,am i?" He says trying to act innocent.

Kagome:"Don't act inoccent on me but yes you are pretty strong."I said don't giving a look at him.

Sasuke:"I know that im strong! I trained to get this strong ,you know."

Kagome:"How much?" I said stoping and turning to him.

Sasuke:"Much enough." He said bumping into me.

Sasuke:"Start walking already!" He screamed as I was standing infront of him.

Kagome:" walking!" I said starting to walk.

Sasuke:"Your so annoying." He said as a 'whisper'.

Kagome:"Im not more annoying than you are." I said walking faster.

Sasuke:"Im not annoying,you wench!" He said following me.

Kagome:"..?" I said as I stopped.

Sasuke smirks.

Sasuke:"WENCH!" He said screaming in my ear.

Kagome:"AHH YOU JERK!" I said screaming at him.

Sasuke:"How did you called me wench!"

I smirked. A named for him came through my mind.

Kagome:"The kitty cat is mad now?" I said frowning at him.

Sasuke eyes widen.

Sasuke:"KITTY CAT? Who do you think you are you stupid?" He said pissed off.

Kagome:"Im Kagome. The one next to silly." I said punching him playfully. Gee im a genius!

Sasuke:"AAHHHHHH! Leave me alone!" He says getting red of furry.

My eyes widen. It was a gigant turtle demon behind ready to hit Sasuke.

Kagome:"SASUKE LOOK OUT!" I said punching him out of the way.

Then it hit me. I screamed as I was trowned to a tree.

Sasuke:"KAGOMEEEE!" He screamed running to me.

_With Inuyasha… _

I was very worried about Kagome. She wasn't at the I sensed a demonic aura and.. Kagome's scent! I started running to where Kagome's scent was. When I got there I saw a big turtle demon and a cat guy with…wait is that Kagome? I jumped next to her.

Inuyasha:"Kagome?" I said when I was near her.

Sasuke:"Don't touch her!" the cat guy said as he jumped on a tree with her IN HIS ARMS.

Inuyasha:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DON'T TOUCH HER' ? She's…" I was about to say my lover. DAMNIT!

Sasuke:"She's what! Stay away from my Kagome!" He said glaring at me.

_Did he just say MY KAGOME? _

Inuyasha:"She's my friend you cat boy! Do NOT tell me to stay away from her!" I said preapered to jump to get Kagome away from that guy.

Sasuke:"You-" He said interrupted by Kagome waking up.

Kagome:"Ah.. Sasuke are you alright?" She said looking at him.

Inuyasha:"KAGOME!" I screamed annoyed about the fact that she is worried ABOUT HIM.

Kagome:"Inu-Inuyasha?" She said looking at me.

Inuyasha:"What are you doing with this guy? And why are you dressed like that?" I said looking at what she was wearing.

Kagome:"He is Sasuke. Put me down." She said looking at him.

Sasuke:" tell if that dog man hurts you. I'll kill him." He said putting her down.

Inuyasha:"Why you..!" I said preapered to attack him.

Kagome:"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Said Kagome grabing me by the arm.

Inuyasha:"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with this guy!" I said still annoyed about the fact that she left us for this guy.

Kagome:"Mind your own business." She said walking infront of the big turtle. [forgot about it haha ^^]

Inuyasha:"Mind my own business? Kagome, get out of the way. You will get killed." I said looking at her stading infront of the demon.

Kagome:"Oh sure? Look and learn." She said trowing an arrow at the eyes were WIDE, she made the demon DUST!

Inuyasha:"How did you do that?" I said confused.

Sasuke:"She said already to mind your own business, get lost." He said taking Kagome's HAND.

Inuyasha:"YOU KITTY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I said as I took Kagome in my arms.

Sasuke:"I told not to lay a finger on her and now your holding her like she's your lover!" He said as I blush.

Kagome:"Inuyasha.." She said trying to get away.

Inuyasha:"What are you doing Kagome?" I said as she got away from me.

Kagome:"Im going with back to the others now." She said as she walked away.

Inuyasha:"Kagome…" I said trying to follow her.

Kagome:"Its okay now. Im out of your and Kikyo can be together." She said grabing Sasuke's hand and walked away.

I felt like something in me was falling apart. I felt my eyes watery. I know its out of the subject but I cried a lot this days.

Inuyasha:"Kagome..". I said as she was far away with that guy.

I stood there crying like a baby. I couldn't believe she left us for him.

Miroku:"Inuyasha!" He said getting off Kilala.

Inuyasha:"She's gone." I said wiping my tears.

Sango:"Who's gone? Why did you ran away like that? Was Kagome here?" She said worried.

Inuyasha:"Kagome's left us." I said looking down.

Shippo:"YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?" He said jumping on my head.

Inuyasha:"She's not dead! She left us for some Sasuke guy.." I said trowing Shippo away.

Miroku:"Sasuke who?" He said confused.

Inuyasha:"A cat went with him instead of me-I mean us!" I said quickly.

Shippo:"WHAT! AHH KAGOME WAIT FOR ME! Don't leave me with himmm!" He said screaming a crying around.

*PUNCH* *SMACK* *PUNCH*

Shippo:"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He said running around us.

Miroku:"We need to get her back. We're hopeless without her,just if inuyasha doesn't want to go after Kikyo.." He said looking everywhere but me.

Inuyasha:"What do you mean going after Kikyo!"

Miroku:"Hmphs..I heard she's near by,I said it if you want to go see her or-"

Inuyasha:"SEE KIKYO? IM GOING TO GET KAGOME AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD!" I said screaming in his face.

Miroku:"His scary.." He said hiding behind Sango.

Shippo:"Tell me about it.." He said still crying.

I sigh. I still couldn't believe Kagome went with that guy.

_With Kagome.. _

After we left inuyasha there. The interrogation came..

Sasuke:"Who's that guy? How do you know him?" He said staring at me.

-End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I was still asking me who's Inuyasha.

Kagome:"SHUT UP!" I screamed walking infront of him.

Sasuke:"WHY I SO HARD TO SAY WHO'S THAT GUY! " He screamed back following.

Kagome:"Why do you care?" I said stading down and looking at him.

Sasuke:"I don't,,,". He said whispering and looking away.

Kagome:"Well,I was planning to tell you but if you don't care…" I said curios about his reaction. He falls over.

Sasuke:"Just tell me!" He screamed after getting up.

Kagome:"Geez,fine." I said sighing.

He stood next to me.

Kagome:"He is Inuyasha,a friend of mine." I said looking away.

Sasuke:"Cmon Kagome.. Who is Kikyo? You mentioned something about a Kikyo." He said still staring at me.

Kagome:"She's his lover." I said looking up the sky.

Sasuke:"A lover? He is too ugly to have a lover." He said in thinking posison.

I started he just knew that he has my heart..

Sasuke:"Huh why are you laughing?" He said kinda angry.

Kagome:"Your so funny. Well let's get moving,but if you wanna sleep in the wounds.." I said getting up and offering my hand to him.

Sasuke:"No ,but where could we sleep? Up in a tree?" He said accepting my hand.

Kagome:"No,a village is near by."I said laughing at his stupidness.

Sasuke:"Stop laughing!" He said pounting.I started walking.

Kagome:"Cmon." I said still walking.

Sasuke:"Hey wait up!" He said running after me.

_With Inuyasha…_

got back to Kaede's village. I was still thinking why Kagome left me-I mean us.I sighed.

Miroku:"Still thinking huh?" He said sitting next to me.

Inuyasha:"Yeah." I said still with my head down.

Miroku:"You can talk to me you know. What did she say?" He said staring at me and my sadness.

Inuyasha:"She said that now she's out of my way and I can go to Kikyo. Then she walked away with that Sasuke." I said looking up at him.

Miroku:"Inuyasha.. I think that's not why she left. I mean you went to Kikyo way many times before she could do it anytime but she didn''s a real reason for this." He said still looking at me.

Inuyasha:"I don't know.." Then I smelt was..Kikyo.

Miroku:"What is it? Is Lady Kagome near or..?" He asked looking at me sniffleling.

Inuyasha:"It's Kikyo." I said looking at the ground.

Then she suddenly came infront of us.I wonder what's she's doing here.

Kikyo:"Where's Kagome?" She looking at me.

Inuyasha:"Not here." I said looking away.

Kikyo:"Well,you should go get her quickly,Cause I found out that Naraku is after her." She said looking at the sky.

Inuyasha:"WHAT? Wasn't Naraku after you?"I said jumping up.

Kikyo:"Yes,he was after I was the most powerful now Kagome is."She said looking at me.

Inuyasha:"DAMN!" I said punching the ground with my feet.

Miroku:"We need to find her right away!" He said running to the others.

Kikyo:"Good luck."She said as she disappeared.

I sighed pissed. Kagome! Im coming! Don't die on me!

Inuyasha:"Im going ahead!" I said jumping away.

I need to find her.I won't let Naraku kill her for nothing in the world!

_With Kagome…_

Im standing outside the 'house' the villagers give to us. Looking through my songs.

Sasuke:"I still can't believe they believed you when you said theres a big demon near here." He said sitting next to me.

Kagome:"I learned from the master." I said laughing thinking of Miroku.

Sasuke:"Hey what's those?" He said looking at the papers in my hand.

Kagome:"Um,my songs."I said looking at them.

Sasuke:"You write songs?"

Kagome:"Once in a while."

Sasuke:"Sing them!" He said cheered.

Kagome:"What! N-No.." I said looking away.

Sasuke:"Cmon-"

Inuyasha:"KAGOME!" He said jumping infront of me.

Kagome:"W-What are you doing here?" I said putting the papers back in my backpack.

Then he hugged im 's wrong with him?

Kagome:"What are you doing Inuyasha?.." I said shocked.

He stayed silent. I was shocked that Sasuke didn't said anything..

Sasuke:"LET HER GO!"

…yet.

Inuyasha:"Mind your own business."He said smirking but still holding me.

Sasuke:"How dare you touch her! Go see your lover and leave Kagome alone." He said taking me away from Inuyasha. Did he say lover? Ooops im screwed but its still the truth.

Inuyasha:"L-Lover?" He said confused.

Sasuke:"The Kikyo woman!" He said screaming in his face.

Inuyasha:"Kikyo?"

Sasuke:"Don't act like you don't know idiot!"

Kagome:"Im out of here."I said waking I felt something grabbing me.I screameeeeeeed.

Sasuke&Inuyasha:"KAGOOME!"They shouted running to me.

Naraku:"Well,Kagome you finally got the full impressed." He said still holding me. I tried to get away but I couldn't.

Inuyasha:"Let her go,you bastard!"He said preapering tetsaiga for the Wind Scar.

Sasuke:"Back down,dog boy.I will get Kagome away from Naraku." He said stading Infront of inuyasha.

Inuyasha:"Huh! Back off,creep.I want to stay in the front!" He said jumping in his back.

Kagome:"N-Need a little help here.." I said breathing in and out.

Inuyasha:"Kagome!" He said doing the Iron Reaver Stole Stealer.

Naraku:"Inuyasha,you should run while you can. Her destiny is to die by my hands."

Inuyasha:"SHUT THE FUCK UP! That's not her destiny! Her is destiny was to met me! And me,..i was born for her too!" He said screaming in his face making him make the grip stronger to made me black out.

Kagome:"Inuyasha..Thank you…" Then I blacked out.

_Inuyasha's POV.._

Im going to kill him. No one hurts Kagome!

Sasuke:"Whoa I didn't know the dogs are so sentimental." He said attacking Naraku but failed.

I glared but its not the time for that.I need to get Kagome back before Naraku kills her.

Inuyasha:"Naraku let her go you bastard!" I said still doing the iron reaver stole stealer.

Naraku laughs at us.

Sasuke:"This is it! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said as his eyes got red ,looking at the knocked out Kagome.

Naraku:"You going to kill me? That's funny." He said in a laught voice.

A big blue light came around Sasuke as he jumps and attacks Naraku,breaks through his barririer and getting Kagome away.

Sasuke:"Get Kagome away stupid!" He screamed still attacking Naraku.

I jumped to got Kagome but see her waking god she is okay.

Inuyasha:"Kagome! Are you okay?" I said running next to her.

Kagome:"Im fine,inuyasha. Where's Sasuke?" She said looking at me.

Inuyasha:"Fighting Naraku…" I said disappointed that he was the first thing she asked.

Kagome:"What! And your standing here? Let's help him!" She said getting her arrows.

What's wrong with her? Why does she cares about this guy? She doesn't even know him! What the fuck…

Kagome:"Your going down!" She said shooting an arrow at him,destroying his body but the head.

Naraku:"You'll pay for this Kagome.." He said as his head disappears in the wind.

Kagome:"Ugh! Damn him!" She said putting her arrows back.

Sasuke:"Kagome are you okay?" He said transforming back.

Kagome:"Yes,thanks for fighting for me." She said smiling at him.

I was standing there watching them like their love birds. Wait love !

Inuyasha:"Kagome!" I said trying to get her away from that creep.

Kagome:"Inuyasha.." She said walking to me.

Inuyasha:"Your coming back right?" I said hoping she will say yes.

Kagome:"Yes,but with one condition."

Inuyasha:"Condition? What?" I said as my ears twitched when I heard the word "condition".

Kagome:"Sasuke needs to come with us." She said looking at me with a puppy dog face on her face.

Sasuke:"What! I don't wanna go with freaky dogy!." He fight against her condition.

Inuyasha:"Who did you called a freak?" I glared at the cat demon. How dare he!

Sasuke:"Well..guess who guess who guess who..YOU!" He said smirking.

Inuyasha:"Why you…!" I said preapering to attack.

Kagome:"Sit." She said as I hugged the ground.

Inuyasha:"Ow! Why did you do that for?" I said screaming after getting up.

Sasuke burst out laughing. He was practically rolling on the floor. This dude is a creep!

Inuyasha:"What!" I said screaming at him.

Sasuke:"Haha she hahah said hahah sit!" He said trying to hold his laughter.

Kagome started laughing at me too. What are they up to!

Inuyasha:"Why are you two laughing!" I said annoyed.

Kagome:"Hahahah you looked like a lost puppy when he started laughing! HAHAHAHAH!" She said still laughing.

Inuyasha:"AH! YOU FREAKS!" I screamed at those freaks who were still laughing.

Miroku:"Naraku!" Said Miroku running to us,opening his wind tunnel and almost sucked in Sasuke,but sadly he closed it in time.

Inuyasha:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I screamed laughing at Sasuke who was down on his head.

Miroku:"Ops,sorry." He said offering his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke growls and glares at me as he accepts his hand.

Sango:"Where's Naraku?" She said as she got here with Kirara and Shippo.

Kagome:"He escaped.." She said looking at the sky.

-End Part 4


End file.
